


orally fixated

by trixiechick



Series: Household Foundation (pre-Happy Household Club) [13]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Teeth, sexy talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto was just trying to be supportive, but it backfired once again</p>
            </blockquote>





	orally fixated

**Author's Note:**

> part of [Household Foundation series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/60833), a pre-[HHC](http://archiveofourown.org/series/53603) series. takes place while Rin is in Australia post-series and Makoto and Haru are in Tokyo. also, for **Bonus Day 01** of [MakoHaruRinWeek!!!](http://makoharurinweek.tumblr.com), prompt _Sharkteethsexual_ (you didn't think i'd miss that one, did you??)

"Oh, I saw the picture of you on your swim team's website," Makoto winked at Rin. 

"Mm, longing for me, Makoto?" Rin purred in his sexiest voice.

Makoto flushed, but he leaned in closer to his screen to look right into the image of Rin on the group video chat. "I'm not sure I was satisfied, though. You were smiling somewhat strangely."

"Ahhh, it's not a good picture!" Rin rubbed the back of his head, looking down sheepishly. "I was taken by surprise! I didn't even know it was picture day!"

"That doesn't change how you smile," Haru muttered from his screen.

"Don't give me a hard time about this!" Rin sighed, leaning back and throwing his head back in defeat. "Everyone here is already teasing me about it!"

"I'm sure they can take another picture," Makoto laughed.

"Well, they already took like four, that was the best of them," Rin admitted, embarrassed.

"That doesn't make any sense, you _love_ having your picture taken," Makoto snickered.

"Attention whore," Haru agreed.

"I am not!" Rin defended himself, and then he pouted to Makoto. "Some of the guys were giving me a hard time about my... anyway, it wasn't a good day, that's all!"

"Are you being bullied, Rin?" Makoto asked quite seriously.

"I'm not... it's not..." Rin sighed.

"You need to talk to a responsible adult?" Haru asked with possibly mock concern.

"I do not!" Rin huffed. "Anyway, the jerks here were just like, _This is for publicity, don't scare 'em off with your fangs_ or something," Rin grumbled.

"I thought everything in Australia had big, scary teeth," Haru said.

"Shuddup," Rin sighed.

"Aw. But I like your teeth, Rin," Makoto assured him.

"Thanks," Rin shyly smiled at Makoto.

"Your teeth are weird, Makoto just has this equally weird sexual fixation with them," Haru dismissed. "Still, they don't photograph badly, they were just messing with your head."

"H-Haru!" Makoto didn't even know how to respond.

"S-sexual fixation?" Rin sputtered, looking _very_ intrigued.

"He had a fantasy about you biting him in class and it caused an _embarrassing incident_ ," Haru informed Rin.

" _Haru!_ I told you _not_ to tell Rin that!" Makoto held his hands up so they couldn't see his face.

"Oh, right, sorry," Haru apologized.

"Oho! Wait, no, I wanna hear more about this!" Rin grinned widely, showing off his teeth. "Where was I biting you? Just how embarrassing was this incident?"

"Noooo," Makoto covered his face with his hands.

"Makoto. Hey, hey, Makoto, look," Rin prodded him. Makoto spread his fingers out. Rin leaned in close to his laptop's camera, and opened his mouth, pulling his lips back with one finger. "How do you like them choppers, Makochan?" Rin murmured seductively.

Makoto buried his face, groaning.

Haru leaned in. "Is he getting turned on? I think he's getting turned on!"

"You should be there to take advantage of that! And I should be watching you take advantage of that! Why aren't you with him, Haru!" Rin laughed.

"Makoto," Haru said. "Come over here."

"No, you go there!" Rin was shaking, he was laughing so hard.

"I've already had my bath," Haru yawned. He lifted up his tablet to show Rin that he was in his dolphin sleeping pants and swim club t-shirt.

"Are those... Haru, you do not seriously have dolphin pants? How old are you, man?" Rin sighed.

"Older than you, shark boy," Haru stuck his tongue out at Rin.

"I'm going to go now!" Makoto said fast, hoping they were distracted enough not to stop him.

"Wait, wait!" Rin laughed. "Sorry, sorry, but... hey, Makoto... want me to make you a steamy video... of me brushing my teeth?" Rin wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Makoto groaned.

Haru nodded. "He does. Do it."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," Makoto sighed, and he signed off.

Rin probably _was_ going to make a video of him brushing his teeth.

...What if Makoto actually got a boner watching it?! Now that was all Makoto was going to be able to think about all night!

  


* * *

  



End file.
